Harry Potter and What Could Have Been: Year Seven
by KimTomPW
Summary: This is the seventh and last part of my Harry Potter and What Could Have Been series.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

Chapter 1 The Escape

Harry and Hermione were in a compartment on the Hogwart's Express, heading for their final year at Hogwarts. For the first time since their first year, they weren't companied by Ron, who was currently in Azkaban.

"Hermione, are you going to be all right?" Harry asked, noticing she was hardly talking to him.

"No," Hermione snapped at him.

Harry looked down and muttered, "Sorry."

He hated seeing Hermione like this.

"Oh, I'm not mad at you," Hermione said with a sigh. Harry slowly looked back at her. "I'm mad at myself!"

"You shouldn't be," Harry told her.

"I actually fell in love with him," Hermione said, looking out the window now as she said this.

"If it makes you feel any better," Harry said, reaching out for her hand. "I let him make me believe he was different."

Hermione shook her hand and gave a shaky laugh.

"I let him kiss me," she said softly.

Harry then saw Draco walking past them. He out up and walked out to call him. Hermione soon followed.

"Oy! Malfoy." Harry called.

"Harry, don't…" Hermione started, trying to stop Harry, but the damage had already been done.

Draco turned and asked, "What do you want, Potter?"

Harry gave a smirk, which Hermione didn't like.

"Shouldn't you be in Azkaban with Ron?" he asked.

Hermione didn't know why, but she gave a small giggle.

"What's so funny, Mudblood?" Draco demanded.

"Don't call her that," Harry snapped, getting in front of Hermione.

"Fine," Draco said, and then he gave a small laugh.

"So are you laughing at then?" Hermione asked.

"I just think its funny how soon you gave up on him,' Draco said. "Especially you, Granger."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione demanded.

"You'll find out in time," Draco said, turning around and walking away.

Harry sighed and guided Hermione back to their compartment.

xxx

Ron's hands were covering his face. He could feel the hair that had developed around his mouth. His hair now also reached his shoulders.

"Move away," a voice said.

Ron picked up hi hand and saw his old Potion's Professor standing on the other side of the bars.

"Professor Snape…" he began to say, but Snape put his hand up and said, "Stand aside, now!"

Ron did so and heard other bars, as well as his own, blast apart.

"Come quickly," Snape called, taking hold of Ron's arm.

"What's happening?" Ron asked as he got on the back of Snape's broom.

"What does it look like? It's a breakout," Snape said a bit bitterly.

"Right," Ron replied, feeing really dim-witted.

"There are things that I must tell you before I leave back to Hogwarts," Snape told Ron as they landed.

"Like what?" Ron asked.

"Firstly, I'm the headmaster of Hogwarts now. Secondly, Mr. Potter and Miss Granger boarded the train for Hogwarts, but never got there," Snape explained.

"What? Ron gasped, his eyes widening. "But how…"

"I have reason to believe they're in hiding," Snape said as others started to land.

"Good for them," Ron muttered so that no one else could hear.

"I need you to tell me what they're up to," Snape whispered as they approached a large manor.

"How can I?" Ron asked. "You know I won't be allowed."

"You'll be with others, of course," Snape told him.

"Oh, right," Ron replied.

"You'll see things the others won't because you know them the best," Snape said.

"How will I get the information to you?" Ron asked.

"I will make visits to you in your quarters here at Malfoy Manor," Snape explained.

Ron looked around in realization. He hadn't been to Draco's home in ages.

"This is where I'm going to be staying?" Ron asked in shock.

"The Burrow was raided a few weeks ago. You're family had to go into hiding," Snape said.

Ron took a deep breath as they entered the manor.

AN:

I hope you enjoy this last part in this series.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

Chapter 2 Torn Feelings

Ron was trying to sleep when a loud knock came at his door at Malfoy Manor. It was only mid-afternoon, but Ron was ready to go to bed. He hadn't been able to sleep at all since being there.

"Get up! We're leaving," one of the Death Eaters declared to Ron.

Ron was so tired that he couldn't even make the two Death Eaters that were now standing in front of him, though he could tell they were wearing masks.

"Where?" he asked as he yawned.

"That's for us to know and you to find out," the Death Eater said.

Ron sighed and started following them when the other Death Eater turned and asked, "Not going to cause any problems, are you?"

"No," Ron answered.

'No, you better not," the Death Eater said.

They Apperated out of Malfoy Manor with Ron holding onto one of the Death Eater's arm. He wished they would just take up those ridiculous masks that they were wearing.

"In the Forest of Dean, are they?" the taller of the two Death Eaters asked out loud.

Ron looked around the forest's ground, but there was no sign that anyone, or anything, had recently been through these parts.

"See anything?" the other Death Eater asked.

And then Ron saw it. It was a single footprint that Hermione or Harry had forgotten to clear away. Ron couldn't help but curse under his breath.

"Nothing," barked the taller Death Eater.

With his foot, Ron slid it across the footprint when they weren't looking.

"What about you, boy," the Death Eater closest to Ron asked.

Ron turned quickly. For a moment, he though he had been caught.

"No, not a thing over here," Ron said, his voice a little higher then normal.

With that, they continued to walk. Ron was thankful that he hadn't seen anything else in the forest.

xxx

Harry walked over to Hermione, who was sitting on the sofa, reading an old looking book, and put a hand on her shoulder. She had just given a small gasp of surprise about something.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Harry asked her.

"Yes, I'm fine," she told him.

She then sighed and looked at the entrance of the tent they were staying in.

"You looked like you weren't here for a moment," Harry said, trying to give a laugh, but he couldn't.

Hermione turned back to Harry, gave him a small smile, and then said, "I just had this feeling, that's all."

"What kind of feeling?" Harry asked, hoping that talking about it would make Hermione feel better.

"It almost felt like Ron was here for a moment," Hermione said in a small voice, looking down.

"Hermione, you know…" Harry began before Hermione cut him off, saying in an almost defeated voice, "I know, but I was in love with him for years."

Harry now also looked down, feeling stupid for ever saying anything to begin with. He knew very well that Hermione was a wreck, but he thought that he had been helping.

"You think they've escaped form Azkaban yet?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked up to find Hermione now looking back at him.

"Oh, I'm sure," Harry said, hoping this might make Hermione happier, but instead, she started to cry.

"Hermione, are you sure you're fine?" Harry asked, knowing that she wasn't.

"I miss him," she sobbed.

"Yeah, I know," Harry said, wrapping an arm around and letting her cry into his shoulder.

xxx

Ron turned as someone knocked at his new bedroom door.

"Yeah, come in," he answered in an unenthusiastic tone.

"Mr. Weasley…" an all too familiar voice said.

Ron turned back in shock. He hadn't been excepting Snape. Well, of course he knew he'd have to tell him what he saw in the forest some time, but it still came as a surprise.

"Professor Snape, I'm so sorry," Ron apologized. "I didn't…"

"That's quite all right," Snape said.

"No, it's not," Ron told Snape with a frustrated sigh. "Especially with all that you've done for me."

He hadn't appreciated just how much Snape had sacrificed to keep him safe, and he could only imagine what he as going through to keep his own true identity a secret.

"Did you uncover anything while in the forest?" Snape asked, finally getting down to the main reason for coming to see Ron.

"Actually, I did, sir," Ron said, sitting down on his bed.

Snape turned his head slightly and replied, "Go on."

"I found a lone footprint that had to belong to Hermione or Harry because that was the only one I found. They must've missed covering it up," Ron explained.

"Did you cover it?" Snape asked.

"_Of course I did. What did you think would do_?" Ron wanted to tell Snape, but instead, he said, "Yes, sir."

"Good," Snape replied.

Snape then turned and began to exit.

"Professor?" Ron asked before Snape reached the door.

Snape stopped, but paused for a moment before turned around to face Ron again.

"Yes?" he asked.

Ron had been thinking about how he was to ask Snape this question for months now.

"Are you doing this…" he began to ask, but stopped himself. It was too late now. He had to finish, "protecting me and fooling…" He couldn't bring himself to say the name Voldemort, "under Dumbledore's orders?"

"I think you can answer that for yourself," was all Snape said. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, sir," Ron said.

Ron took a deep breath as he lied across his bed.

AN:

None.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

Chapter 3 The Battle Begins

It was now the Easter holidays. All Ron had been able to do was go on mandatory search parties. Other then that, Ron stayed in his room at the Malfoy Manor. Draco had even made a point to visit Ron. On one said occasion, Draco's mother, Narcissa, had called Draco.

"We need you to identify if some captures are Harry Potter and Hermione Granger," Mrs. Malfoy told her son.

Draco had a very annoyed looked on his face as he turned around to face his mother. This was clearly something he didn't want to do.

"Ron'd know more than I," Draco told his mother boldly.

"Yes, but we don't want him doing anything," Narcissa said, glancing over at Ron.

Ron couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"If my mother…" he began to spat at Mrs. Malfoy, but he stopped at the look she was now giving him.

"Your mother would agree," Narcissa said in hard, low voice. She turned back to Draco and said, "Go, Draco." When the door closed, Narcissa's expression fell. "Listen, Ron, this is the only way to protect you."

"Protect…" Ronbegan to ask, but Narcissa left.

She was quickly followed in by Snape.

"You must not be seen," Snape said.

However, Ron wasn't really paying any attention to what Snape was saying. He was more concerned about Harry and Hermione.

"So, is it Hermione and Harry?" Ron asked anxiously.

Snape opened his mouth, but he wasn't able to say any as Hermione's scream pierced Ron. He could feel his heart sinking.

"Hermione," Ron yelled, running towards the opened door.

Snape held him back and said, "There's nothing you can do."

"Let me go," Ron demanded, struggling in Snape's arm. "HERMIONE!"

The crash of the chandelier echoed throughout the room. Ron stopped… horrorstruck.

"No," he said in a hushed voiced.

This couldn't be happening. Ron was praying that Hermione and Harry hadn't been in the chandelier's path.

"Stay," Snape commanded, slowly letting go of Ron just in case he decided to make a run for it.

However, Ron stood still, still in shock from what just happened.

A couple of minutes later, Snape came back to the room. By that time, Ron was sitting on his bed.

When he looked up to see Snape, he jumped off the bed and asked, "What happened?"

"They're gone. They made it out," Snape assured him.

Ron sighed and said, "Thank goodness."

Ron let his head fall. He looked back up when Snape touched his shoulder.

"You understand why you couldn't be seen, correct?" Snape asked.

"Yes, sir," Ron nodded.

xxx

It was weeks before Ron saw Snape again. Ron was lying on his stomach, thinking about Hermione and Hary and if they were all right, when Snape just opened the door without knocking. That fact alone scared Ron to death.

"It's time," Snape told Ron.

"Time, sir?" Ron asked, not really understanding what was going on. Then, he realized that there was only one thing it could mean. "You don't possibly mean…"

"The battle of Hogwarts is beginning," Snape said with no emotion.

"Right," Ron nodded as he sat up and sighed.

They were at Hogwarts five minutes later.

They were about to round a corridor when Snape put his hand in front of Ron and said, "Stay here."

"But…" Ron started to protest, but it was too late. Snape was already gone.

"Severus," Ron heard the familiar voice of Professor McGonagall say.

"I wasn't aware you were on duty tonight, Minerva," Snape's cold voice said.

"Is that a problem?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Ron had to admit, Snape was playing his part well.

"I heard there's an intruder," Snape said.

"And how would you…" Professor McGonagall began, but she stopped herself. Ron took a step closer, wondering if she was now whispering. "Oh, yes. I forgot. You and the other Death Eaters have your own means of communicating with each other."

"If you're hiding Potter…" Snape started, and Ron imagined him getting in Professor McGonagall's face.

A fight broke then out. Ron chanced a glance when Professor McGonagall yelled, "Coward!"

He soon regretted doing it. Seeing only teachers, he thought Harry wasn't there and he and Hermione were safe. He then realized Harry had his Cloak, and he starting running for it.

Ron had reached the Forbidden Forest when Harry finally let his presents known.

"I don't… want… to fight," Ron said, a bit breathless from running for so long.

He was shocked, and admittedly a bit scared, to notice that Hermione wasn't with him. She was all right?

"What makes you think I'm going to believe you?" Harry asked.

Ron sighed and looked away for a moment. He knew it would be hard to get Harry to trust him again.

"In the beginning, yes, I was just supposed to befriend you and bring you to…" Ron began, but paused as he gathered the courage to say the name. "Voldemort." Harry's eyes grew, and Ron knew his had too. It was the first time he had said the name out loud. "But…"

"But what?" Harry asked, and it came out less as a demanded than Ron had expected it would.

"You were so excepting of me," Ron said, his voice so low that wasn't sure Harry could even hear him. "And Hermione…"

The snap of a twig made Harry and Ron turned. They found themselves not breathing as the figure approached them.

"What is this?" the voice hissed.

A chill then filled the air as Vodemort stopped. Ron and Harry looked up and saw the Dementors hovering above them.

"Am I going to have to dispose of you like I did Severus?" Voldemort's cold voice asked.

"No," Ron gasped.

It couldn't be true. How could Snape be dead? He had just been with him it seemed like.

And then it happened all so fast. Ron didn't even have time to think as both Harry and Voldemort raised their wands. One curse was aimed to Ron, the other to Voldemort.

"Avada Kadavra!"

"Expelliarmus!"

Ron fell back, and his eyes closed.

AN:

Two more chapters to go.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

Chapter 4 Apologies

Ron groaned in pain when he came to. He didn't know how long he had been out for. He opened his eyes and saw both Harry and Voldemort lying on the ground, not moving. And then Harry's body began to move.

"Harry?" Ron asked.

Harry began to groan as he turned on his side and saw Ron.

"Ron, are you all right?" he asked.

Ron tried to sit up, but he couldn't. He had hit a tree when he was sent flying from the impact of the two spells.

"Not really," Ron replied weakly. He glanced over at Voldemort's lifeless body. "Is he…"

"Yeah," Harry nodded, finally able to sit up.

"Harry, take this," Ron said, extracting a small bottle. That Snape had given him before leaving. He closed his eyes as the memory replayed in his head.

"Take this," Snape had said, revealing a small bottle from his robes and handing it to Ron.

"What is it?" Ron asked, examining the bottle that he was now holding.

"It's a memory that must be given to Potter," Snape explained.

Ron was then back in the Forbidden Forest as Harry shook his head and got up. He lowered his hand as Harry slowly took it.

"No," Harry then said after sticking the bottle in his pocket. "I'm going to get you out of here."

"You can't. Just go," Ron pleaded with Harry.

"Ron, no," Harry cried as the Dementors started to close in on them.

"I'm sorry," he apologized to Harry. Ron realized now that this was how tings were supposed to happen. "Tell Hermione that, too."

Harry tried to conjure a Patronus, but he was still too weak and couldn't his head straight to think of a happy memory.

"Come on, Ron," he said, bending down to help pick Ron up. "Get up."

"Aw," Ron yelled out. "Harry, get out of here now!"

Harry stumbled and fell back as a Dementor grabbed Ron's throat.

"Ron," he cried out.

It was too late. The Dementor leaned forward, getting ready to suck out Ron's soul.

Harry tried once again to cast a Patronus, but nothing happened. Harry screamed as the Dementor's mouth touched Ron's.

"Expecto Patronum," someone yelled out.

Harry closed his eyes as a bright light field the air. When he opened his eyes, the Dementors were gone. Someone was hovering over Ron.

"Remus…" Harry began as Remus turned and stood up.

Harry's body went limp, but Remus got to him in time before hitting the ground.

"Everything's going to all right, Harry. It's over," Remus said.

Harry then got a better look at Ron. He was laying there, a blank look on his face and not saying anything. Harry ran over to his side.

This couldn't be happening. Ron would just snap out of this in a moment.

"Ron's gone," Harry said, though he was still determined not to believe it.

He had only just realized how stupid he had been not trusting Ron.

"There's nothing you could've done," Remus said as he walked up to Harry and put a hand on his shoulder.

Harry then remembered the bottle in his pocket.

As he took it out, Remus leveled his eyebrows and asked, "What's that?"

"A memory Ron wanted me to see," Harry said.

Remus, understanding, replied. "Go on."

The letter would have to wait for a little while.

xxx

Harry finally made it to the Headmaster's office. He poured the memory into the Pensieve and stuck his head in. For a moment, he didn't think anything had happened because he was still in the Headmater's office.

He then noticed two people there that hadn't been. Professor Dumbledore was sitting calmly at his desk. Snape, however, looked furious.

"He must be protected, Severus," Dumbledore was telling the Potion's Professor. "Just like Harry. Ron and Ginny will be in great danger when their true feelings come out."

"The girl I can handle, but the boy is stubborn," Snape replied.

"Yes, Ron does know what he wants," Dumbledore said with a smile.

Snape's eyes grew, not believing what was coming out of Dumbledore's mouth.

"He'll be killed, if not worse, if what you say is true," he snapped.

"I hope I am wrong, but like you said," Dumbledore said with a smile, 'he's stubborn. He's in love with Miss Granger."

"He's blinded by it," Snape replied as if this news wasn't new to him already. "And that's what will be his downfall."

Dumbledore nodded and said, "Yes, I think you are correct. That's why you must do your best to keep him safe."

"Why me?" Snape asked.

Harry had a feeling that there was more meaning behind Snape's question, but he figured he would never find out.

"Lord Voldemort trusts you completely," Dumbledore said, and Harry remembered that Snape hadonce been a Death Eater. "And if I'm not mistaken, you were also in Mr. Weasley's position at one point."

Harry fell as his head rose from the Penceive. Ron had been telling the truth. And it also looked as though Snape had been working for Dumbledore for while.

AN:

The final is next!


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

Chapter 5 Ron's Letter/Epilogue

Harry and Hermione were at St. Mungo's a couple of days later after the final battle to visit Ron, where he would be spending the rest of his life. They were glad when the Healer assigned to Ron told them they had just missed his family.

"Ron, you stupid git," Hermione cried as she sat on his bed and took his hand.

But Ron didn't react to her words. He just stared at them with a blank look on his face that would never go away.

Harry put his hand on Hermione's shoulder as a familiar voice said, "Hello, you two."

They turned and found Remus behind them.

"Hi, Remus," Harry and Hermione greeted him in a surprised voice.

One of the Healers in the room turned to Remus and said. "It's nice to see you again, Mr. Lupin. How are Nymphadora and little Teddy doing?"

Nymphadora was Remus's wife who had just had their baby, Teddy. They had made Harry Teddy's Godfather.

"They're very well, thank you," Remus replied to the witch with a smile.

Harry and Hermione were looking at Remus when he turned back around t o face them.

"May I ask you why you're here for?" Hermione asked.

Remus glanced over at Ron before saying, "I visited Ron a lot while he was in Azkaban."

Harry and Hermione's eyes grew at this information. Remus had never them this before.

"Why?" Harry asked.

Remus took a deep breath. It was time for them to know.

"I knew somehow he was telling the truth when no one would believe him,' he told Harry and Hermione.

Harry crossed his arms as Hermione looked down.

"Don't make us feel guiltier than we already do," Harry said.

"I'm not trying to," Remus replied with a sigh.

"So, you're here to see Ron?" Hermione asked when she finally looked back at him.

"I was actually hoping to find you two here," Remus admitted, knowing he needed to give them the letter.

"What for?" Harry asked.

"To give you this," Remus said, extracting the letter from inside his robes.

Slowly, Harry took the letter from Remus. Hermione got up and walked behind Harry and began to read it out loud.

_Dear Hermione and Harry,_

_I'm so sorry for what I've put you through. I want you to know that I never meant to hurt either of you. You both have been so great to me. _

Hermione took a deep breath, her eyes already tearing up.

_I also want you to know that by the time you read this, I'll be dead. I only wish I was able to tell you goodbye in person. I love you, Hermione. I always have and always will._

_Ron_

Hermione flown herself in to Harry's arms, losing the rest of the control she had left and staring crying.

Harry looked over Hermione's shoulder and said, "Thank you, Remus."

This had been the closer they had been wanting. Ron knew that this would likely happen, and yet he didn't turn back.

THE END

AN:

I hope you enjoyed this. I know this wasn't one of my best works, but I plan no paying more attention to detail on future works so updates may be longer between chapters.


End file.
